GRACIE
by mysterygurl4292
Summary: Gracie is a twelve year old girl who's forced to wear sunglasses that hide her eyes so no one will see all the pain she's going through. She has to play mother to her little sister. Will Johnny, her best friend, be able to save her or will she save him?
1. Young Beauty

"Get out of my house you little bitch!" my dad screamed at me. I ran down the stairs and down the street towards Buck's. Maybe there I'd get some sleep. With any luck maybe Dallas Winston would be there, he still owes me 20 bucks from our last poker game.

My name is Gracie Michaels. My parents abuse me and throw me out a lot so usually I stay at Buck's. Johnny Cade is my best friend; we've known each other since I moved here from New York. I had just been kicked out of my house and went to a lot where both me and Johnny stayed. I was nine years old at the time and he was thirteen. Now I'm twelve and he's sixteen. I'm pretty tough considering my home life except for the fact that I always wear dark blue sunglasses so no one will see my eyes. Even when I sleep I don't take them off. The only people who have seen me without my sunglasses are Johnny and my little sister Aja. My sister has a weird name but it's pronounced like Asia.

I have a brother too, his name is Sean. He's twenty and hates Aja. He almost killed her once, but I stopped him. He wanted to take me back to New York with him but for me to leave Aja here, I told him to 'Go to hell.' Since my mom and dad hate us, I'm basically Aja's mom. I pay my parents to take care of her when I'm not there, that's the only way they'll feed or clothe her. I'm too young to work anywhere so I make my money gambling and playing poker. Whenever I can't come up with the money, I take Aja to Two- Bit Matthew's house. He's the only one in the gang besides Johnny that knows about Aja. I've never met the rest of the gang, just Johnny, Two- Bit, and Dally.

Dally hates me, he thinks I'm too tough for my own good. He's probably right.

When I got to Buck's, Dally was lying on Buck's couch with his girlfriend Sylvia on top of him, kissing his neck. I went straight over to them and pushed Sylvia off. Boy was she pissed, she flipped me the bird then went to get a beer.

"What the hell, Michaels?" he said sitting up.

"I want my money Winston, now."

"Too damn bad, cause I don't have your money."

"Winston, I really need that money."

"Well I'd really like to see what's behind those sunglasses."

"Well that's never gonna happen."

"Then I guess you'll never get that money."

"Whatever, I'm getting the fuck outa here. Come see me when your not being such an asshole and you'll give me the money you owe me."

"Never gonna happen."

"Go to hell, Winston."

"Same to you Michaels."

I left after that, I couldn't take all this aggravation. I needed that money if I was ever gonna be able to take care of Aja. I went to the lot and Johnny was there.

"Hey Johnnycake," I said and woke him up. I sat down next to him leaned my back against a tree.

"Hey Gracie, how's Aja?"

"Not good, I don't have the money, I really need to leave that house one day," I said and then shivered. Johnny saw me shiver and pulled me to him so that my head was against his chest. It was really cold out and if you were going to survive with just newspaper for warmth, you had to cuddle up with the person next to you. Me and Johnny had done this since the day we met so it's a usual routine.

"You, know maybe you could live with the Curtis's until your thirteen and can work. They have enough room on their couch and your sister and stay at Two- Bit's."

"I don't know I mean I've never met them."

"They won't hurt you if that's what your worried about."

"I don't know Johnny, I don't want to be an intrusion on their life. I mean you told me once before that their parents died. I don't know if they could take me livin with them too."

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell Pony tomorrow. Hey Gracie."

"Yeah."

"Can you take off your sunglasses, its just me."

"Okay."

**Johnny's POV**

She took off her sunglasses and then fell asleep on my chest. She was still in eighth grade yet she acted like she was an adult. It always hurt me so much to see her hiding all her pain under her sunglasses. She had such beautiful pale blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that went to just her shoulders. It was always straight, she used to be the highlight of my day. Just to see her and hold her when she was hurt.

I'm so scared that one day her and her sister are going to leave me and Tulsa. I know I shouldn't but I think I'm in love with her. When she gets older I'll ask her to be my girl, hopefully. She always did bring out the confidant side of me. The day after the Socs jumped me, they jumped her to. No one knew her so they couldn't help her. They jumped her because one day I was walking down the street with her and they thought she was my girl. She's pretty tall so its easy to make that mistake, she's not taller than me though.

They just left her on the street so after I got better, I found her, and brought her to Two- Bit's house. Even after that she stayed tough but I broke. They only beat me up but they raped her but she just sucked it up and went back to her responsibilities. Dally always tells me what a pain in the ass this one girl he knows is. I'm pretty sure that's Gracie but you never know. Gracie is always wearing a white or pale blue tank top, even in winter. She has the same jean jacket that I have.

No matter what she'll always be beautiful to me.


	2. Me and My Sister

**Gracie's POV**

When I woke up Johnny was gone. I figured I'd go get Aja and take her to Two- Bit's considering I couldn't come up with the money. When I got to my house I saw my little seven year old sister lying on the ground in front of my house.

I screamed and ran over to her. My sunglasses were on again so I couldn't really see how bad she was. I started crying, I saw blood coming out of my sister's head. I got so paranoid because she was all I had, I mean I needed her and she needed me. I started sobbing and sobbing over her chest when her little hand pulled my face up and took my sunglasses. I looked up with tearful eyes and saw that she took my sunglasses and was wearing them.

She giggled and then wiped my tears with her fingers, cleaning my cheeks.

"Were you crying over me?" she asked still giggling.

"Yes, you little rugrat, now give me back my sunglasses," I said giggling a little.

"No, there mine now," she said and put her hands over my sunglasses to keep them on her face.

"Alright you can wear them for a little bit," I said giving in.

"Yay!"

"Okay, you wanna tell me why your out here with blood coming out of your head."

"Sean came home last night. Daddy was drunk and passed out and mommy was asleep. He threw me out the door and went on a rampage looking for you."

"That bastard, cmon we're going to Two- Bit's."

"Yes, I wanna go to Two- Bit's."

"Wanna ride?"

"Yeah, I'm to lazy to walk."

"Oh, really."

"Yep." Aja jumped on me. Her legs were around my waist and her head was on my shoulder. Her head was facing behind me. Half way there I realized that she was asleep so I took my sunglasses back. When I finally got to Two- Bits no one was home, so I thought I'd try to find Johnny, that wasn't very hard.

I found him easily by just walking down the street.

"Hey Gracie!" Johnny yelled.

"Shhh!" I said to Johnny and then pointed to the sleeping girl in my arms.

"Oh, sorry."

"Two- Bit isn't home and I gotta take her somewhere."

"Let's take her to the Curtis's."

"But, Johnny," I said and Johnny cut me off.

"I already asked the Curtis's and they said they'd be more than happy to take ya in for a little while."

"Yeah, but would they really want to take in me and a little kid."

"There not, Two- Bit's takin in Aja."

"Oh, my, God, thank you so much," I said and was gonna hug Johnny but I had a sleeping little girl on me.

"Your welcome, now cmon I'm gonna show you the Curtis's. You know everyone's names right?"

"Right."

"Okay, well, Darry, Soda, and Steve won't be there when we get there but Pony and Dally will. Two- Bit will probably come by later and before he leaves he can take Aja with him."

"Sounds good, I can't thank you enough Johnny. This means so much to me, oh yeah and I forgot to tell you, Sean's back."

"Oh, no."

"This morning, I found Aja outside on the ground, bleeding."

"Oh, man poor kid."

"I knew I shouldn't have left her alone with them and I didn't even know my brother was back."

"It's not your fault Gracie, your twelve years old, what we're ya gonna do."

"Johnny, you don't get it, it's only me an her, that's it. We have to support each other and that's where it ends, no brother, no parents, no one but each other."

I could tell that he was stunned and a little hurt with what I said but we were already at the Curtis's before he could say anything else.

"Well this is it," he said and started going but I pulled on his sleeve to stop him from walking farther.

"Johnny I didn't mean that, you're always there for me an Aja, I just don't give you enough credit. I'm sorry," I said and saw a smile creep onto his face.

**Dally's POV**

Johnny walked in the door followed by Michaels. I couldn't believe it.

"Listen Michaels!" I started to yell but then she screamed at me "Shhh!" and then pointed to a little girl.

"What the hell Michaels?"

"It's my little sister Winston, so shut up, she's asleep," she said and then turned to Johnny, "Is there a bedroom or somewhere I can lay Aja down?"

"Yeah, follow me," Johnny said and then led her into Pony and Soda's room. When she came back she looked really pissed off.

"What the hell is your problem?" she whispered slash yelled at me.

"What's your problem and when in the hell did you get a sister?"

"Oh, well she fell out of the sky one day and landed in my house," she said, her voice was dripping with sarcasm and I didn't like it.

"No smart ass,"

"Look, she's the reason I needed that money Winston."

"Why?"

"Because I pay my parents to take care of her, happy? I can't work, smart one, I'm only twelve years old. Is any of this clicking?"

"Why would you have to pay your parents?"

"Because she has the same home life as me," Johnny said. He probably got tired of us arguing. I can't believe Michaels is here. I can't believe Johnny stood up for this kid.

Then suddenly out of nowhere I heard two screams, one was a boys and one was a girls. Michaels ran into the room and when I got there she was holding her little sister and Pony was scared shitless in the corner. I guess while we were arguing he went into his room.

"I take it you've met Michaels and her brat of a sister," I said to Pony sending a cocky smile toward Michaels.

"Shut up you don't even know her Winston."

"Stop arguing!" Michael's little sister shouted out, "You two sound like mommy and daddy."

"I'll stop arguing baby, I promise," Michaels said and then petted her sister's head, what a sob story. It's not like I'm gonna throw em a pity party or anything.

"Ponyboy, this is Gracie and her little sister Aja," Johnny said to Pony.

"Aja, I like that name its original like mine, I got a brother named Sodapop too," Ponyboy said to the little kid I can only assume is Aja.

"You do?" that little kid said wide eyed.

"Yep," Pony said with a smile.

"Nice to meet ya Ponyboy," Michaels said and giggled a little at her little sister's reaction to Ponyboy.

"Can I go to sleep again?" the little kid asked Michaels.

"You'll have to ask Ponyboy," Michaels said.

"Okay," the little kid said and jumped out of Michael's arms and ran towards Pony.

"Hey Ponyboy can I sleep on your bed, I'm really tired and you don't get much sleep on the ground," the little kid said giving him a puppy face. I hate those there so deceptive.

"You slept on the ground last night?" Pony said shocked. I guess he didn't get that Johnny wasn't the only one who slept in lots.

"Uh, huh."

"Of course you can sleep on my bed, I'm not gonna hold it against ya if ya do."

"Thank you," the little kid or Aja said and then gave Pony a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Aj, you want me to tuck ya in?" Michaels said.

"I'll get her don't worry bout it Gracie," Pony surprisingly said. Why can't anyone see past those adorable little puppy eyes, they're both brats.

"Wow are you sure?"

"Yeah," Pony said and me, Michaels, and Johnny left the room.

When we were out of the room, Michaels went over to the sofa to lie down. No way that was my spot.

"What do you think your doin Michaels?"

"Tryin to go to sleep, no thanks to you," she said and she sounded mad.

"Well that's my spot."

"Well I'm so sorry I didn't realize I was on the almighty Dallas Winston's spot," she said sarcastically and got up.

"Don't worry bout him Gracie you can sleep there," Johnny said betraying me.

"Johnny!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you, Johnny," Michaels said, got up and gave Johnny a kiss, and then went back to the couch.

"Johnny man, can I talk to you for a minute, outside?" I asked Johnny just as Michaels was settling down on the couch.

"Sure, man," Johnny said and then started walking outside and I followed.

"What the hell man?" I said when we were out of earshot.

"What Dal?"

"Why the hell is Michaels in the Curtis's house right now sleepin on the couch and why are you babying her, she's a big girl, she can take care of herself and that little brat she calls a sister."

"Well Dal, its like this, I've known her since I was like thirteen. She's one of my best friends, she's got a hard life like me."

"Sure, you actually believe that little baby act."

"Oh, you think that's a baby act, I just act tough in front of you," a voice from behind me an Johnny said. It was Michaels.

"You know what Johnny, I got to get out of here anyway and go to Buck's, I'll see ya guys later, I know when I'm not wanted, unless one of you guys want to come with me," she said looking at Johnny expectantly.

One way I could piss her off was to go with her instead of Johnny.

"You know what I got to get something from Buck anyway, I'll go with you," I said giving her my cocky smile.

**Gracie's POV**

When he said that I could have screamed, he only did that to annoy me.

"Dally's got a point, he could go with you," Johnny said.

"But Johnny," I said but Dally started pushing me down the steps and down the lawn.

"Come on kid, me an you have a score to settle," Winston said grinning at me.

"Whatever," I said finally giving in.

Half way there I saw an all too familiar face, Sean. Sadly, he saw me too.

"Oh, no, come on Winston lets go the other way," I said trying to push Winston the other way but he just pushed me full speed ahead.

"What you afraid of Michaels?" Winston said pushing me towards Sean.

"Him!" I exclaimed pointing towards Sean and Winston thought I was gonna fight with him over me being afraid of something. Winston's never seen my brother before, sadly.

"What bout him?" Winston said confused. God, I'd just like to kill him sometimes.

"Hey Gracie," Sean said evily. Winston just looked confused.

"Come on Sean, cut the sweet boy act, you know what you did," I really didn't want to face him.

"I'll just be going now," Winston said trying to walk away but I clutched his arm.

"No you won't I'm not doing this alone. You might not know anything about me or my family but you are not leaving me with my sick and perverted brother," I said in a strict whisper.

"Whatever," Winston said lazily.

"Sean, your such an ass why did you come back?"

"Because I when I got to New York I realized I didn't have my partner in crime, it just wasn't the same so I came back to get you. That little bitch you call a sister stopped me in my tracks."

"Bull shit Sean, you almost killed her, you threw a seven year child outside to sleep on the cold ground, alone!"

"Hey, stop yelling, I came back for you and I'm not leavin without you. Whether it be against your will or not!"

Sean reached out and grabbed me. Sean started dragging me with him when Winston punched Sean. God was I surprised that Winston even did anything. Sean let go of me and I was thrown to the ground and hit my head against a rock on the side of the path. I started bleeding and almost blacked out. I heard Winston and Sean getting into a brawl. I tried to get up and stop the fight but Sean pushed me back down and kicked my stomach. Damn him why can't he ever just leave me alone and yet he claims that he cares and loves me.

I saw Sean get punched out and then Winston picked me up bridal style with my arms around his neck.

"If you think I'm saving your neck again, you're kidding yourself," Winston said in an angry voice.

"I didn't ask for your help," I said in a raspy voice.

"Johnny cares about you, I've never seen Johnny talking so much or so happy as when he's with you. Johnny gets a lot of crap at home, I guess your that thing that keeps him from killin himself.

"I guess I am."

"God, kid how much do you weigh, do you even eat?" Winston whined.

"No I don't eat that much, have you not been listening, I got the same home life as Johnny. Whenever I do get money I put into my little sister's eating and clothing."

"Jesus kid, you really care about that brat, huh."

"She aint a brat, she's my little sister and I'm all she's got."

"Just go to sleep alright kid before you give yourself a headache arguing with me."

"Whatever."

I blacked out, finally.


	3. Confusing

**Gracie's POV**

When I woke up I had a patch on the back of my head and bandages on my stomach. I was on the bed that I had just put Aja to sleep on. Then a man in his 20's walked into the room with water and an aspirin.

"Good your awake," he said. I tried to sit up but it hurt so I groaned.

"Don't get up or you'll hurt yourself even more," the man said and gave me the water and the aspirin. I don't trust liquids given to me by people I don't know so I inspected the glass of water a little and the aspirin it came with.

"Go ahead and drink it, its not poison," he said with a little bit of a smirk.

"And I should trust you why?" I asked.

"Because I'm gonna be the one who's gonna take care of you until your thirteen."

"So your, Darry, huh?" I asked still not trusting him.

"Yep, you got a pretty good bump on your head there."

"Well that's what happens when your brother pushes you down hard on the cement and on a huge rock," I said kind of snippy like.

"Your brother did that to you, Dally didn't tell me that."

"That's because Winston's an idiot."

"You have a pretty cute little sister, she looks jus like ya."

"You met her?"

"Yeah, when I got home she was sleepin on my little brother, Pony."

"Wow, I guess I really caused a commotion huh, I won't be this much trouble once I move here, I promise."

"Don't you worry bout that, you just rest, you got a coupla broken ribs."

"You serious, broken ribs, oh I am going to kill Sean if I ever see him again."

"Sean?"

"My brother, the one who gave me the broken ribs, yeah he's an asshole."

"Why aren't you gonna live with your brother assuming he's old enough?"

"I don't go anywhere without my little sister, he hates her, its as simple as that."

"How can someone hate there sibling?"

"Believe me he hates her."

"I mean I have to take care of my two brothers but I'm in my 20's, your just a kid."

"Well that's how it is whether I like it or not."

"That's too bad; you don't even get a chance to be a real teenager."

"I'm 12, what do I care about being a teenager, usually the only things kids my age should care about is school."

"You thinking about dropping out when you get older or are you going to stay in?"

"I have to drop out to put Aja through so basically yeah I'm gonna drop out."

"That's too bad."

"That's the second time you've said that, look I appreciate the fact that you're taking me in but I don't expect a pity party."

"Then you won't get one especially not from Dallas."

"Someone say my name," someone from the bedroom door said, namely Winston.

"Yeah, I'll be goin now, really that aspirin will make you feel better," Darry said then left leaving me with Winston.

Winston was leaning against the door frame but then moved in closer to be against the wall. Then it hit me, my sunglasses were still on, it was a miracle they didn't fall off during the fight.

"Winston, I know you won't do it again but thanks for savin me. Aja really needs me right now and I don't need to be kidnapped."

"Kidnapped, what the hell are you talking bout Michaels."

"God, do you just not pay attention like at all to whats going on around you? You know what don't answer that question just, I'm sayin thanks here so you can either except it or not, either way I don't care."

"Whatever kid."

"Look Winston obviously you don't want to be my babysitter so why don't you get my little sister for me, assuming you know what she looks like."

"Look I'm not that stupid,"

"You sure bout that."

"You know what kid," Winston said coming off of the wall and coming towards me. When he was just inches from my face he continued his sentence, "Me and you still have a score to settle."

"Your absolutely right so where's my money?"

"I don't have your money."

"Then there's no score to settle. Look just get me my sister, can you do that?"

"Smart ass," Winston said as he was walking out.

A few seconds later Aja came running into the room and jumped on me. She squeezed me lightly in a hug.

"I love you," she whispered into my ear.

"I love you to," I whispered back and petted her hair. After a few minutes she fell asleep half next to me and half on me.

"Hey, how you doin, Dally didn't really tell me to much," I heard coming from just inside the bedroom door. It was Johnny.

"I'm getting there."

"You run into Sean?"

"What was your first guess?"

"Please, Gracie take off the sunglasses, just for me," Johnny said with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, you got me," I said and took off my sunglasses.

"I don't know what I would've done if something had happened to you."

"I don't know what I would've done if something had happened to me either."

"Can you move at all?"

"Not really."

"I can't believe him, if I wasn't so afraid of him I would, I would, I don't know what I would do but I would do something."

"Don't worry about it Johnny, Dally already took care of the beating up part."

"You should go back to sleep, you know get some rest."

"Yeah, I should, see ya later Johnny."

"Okay," Johnny said and came over to me and hugged me. I hugged him back and he gave me a kiss on the cheek and I could barely feel it but he brushed his lips against mine and left. I was confused but I already had to many things on my mind. I just went back to sleep.


	4. So Far So Kind Of Good

**Gracie's POV**

When I woke up again Aja was still sleeping. I put on my sunglasses and I could actually get up so I walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, where Winston was. Sadly he was the only one in sight and he was asleep. I figured I could get the money that he owes me so we can stop our little fight. I went over to where he was sleeping on the couch and put my hand in his front pocket. I almost had the money when out of no where Winston grabs my arm and flips me and him over so that he has me pinned underneath him on the couch. Not a very good position for me to be in.

"Hey Winston, how ya doin?" I asked sarcastically.

"A lot better than your gonna be in a few minutes," he replied evily.

"Look I was just getting the money you owe me, but you know what keep the money, I don't care."

"What are ya doin?" a little voice asked from behind Winston. It was Aja.

"Nothing Winston was just getting off of me, get off," I said to Winston and pushed him off of me.

"Where's Two- Bit and Johnny, oh and Ponyboy," Aja asked excitedly.

"I don't know, where are they Winston?" I said getting off of the couch and going to Aja.

"Like I'd tell ya if I did know," he muttered.

"What was that Winston?" I asked him smirking slightly.

"I said go to hell," he said angrily.

"Hey young ears here watch the language, not that you'd care anyway," I said and covered Aja's ears.

"Hey your awake," said a voice from the front door. When I looked to see who it was it was Johnny and Ponyboy holding one brown package each.

"Yep, still alive, this one's been lookin for you guys," I said and pointed towards Aja.

"We just went to get some stuff for breakfast, I got the stuff Johnny just hand them to me," Pony said and took the package of groceries Johnny was holding.

"Hey, Aja want to help me with breakfast and I'll make you whatever you want," Pony said to Aja.

"Yeah, oh and Gracie I need to ask you something later on," Pony said taking Aja's hand and leading her to the kitchen.

"Okay, whatever," I said and just stood there.

"Thanks for sayin hi to me Johnny," Winston said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Dal, I didn't see ya there," Johnny said and faced Winston.

Suddenly, I felt lightheaded and my legs gave away and I fell. Well at least I though I fell, except when I looked down and noticed I wasn't sprawled on the ground but was in someones arms. When I looked up I saw Johnny's face.

"You okay, you just like fell backwards," Johnny said worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just got a little dizzy, but thanks for catching me."

"No problem," Johnny said and returned me to my feet.

"You two make me sick," Winston said and stood up, obviously disgusted.

"Then don't look at us, is it really that hard for you to keep your eyes off me Winston, am I really that beautiful," I teased and Johnny giggled a little.

"Don't flatter yourself, Michaels, your cute but your not that cute," Dally said still looking disgusted.

"Oh, I'm cute?" I asked, still teasing him. Johnny just laughed. He could tell that I was in a good mood because no one ever teases Dallas Winston and I mean no one.

"Flattery isn't cute kid."

"I'll drop it but you did say I was cute," I said sitting on a chair, still teasing. Johnny stood next to my chair giggling.

"Your delusional," Winston said and took out a cigarette.

"You just said it, Johnny as my witness, right John?" I said questioning Johnny.

"I think I hear your little sister calling me," Johnny said trying to get away.

"Johnny," I said and followed him into the kitchen. When I got there I caught Ponyboy teaching Aja how to cook pancakes.

"Look, Gracie I'm learning how to cook pancakes," Aja exclaimed when she saw me.

"Yeah I see that."

"All done, and you jus learned how to make pancakes," Pony said and put the pancakes they just made on a plate with a fork for Aja.

"Thank you," Aja said and walked over to the kitchen table. She started eating and Johnny joined her, trying to steal some of her pancakes. I could hear her giggling.

Pony started to do dishes and I decided to help.

"Thanks, hey can I ask you something," Pony asked while I helped with the dishes.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I was wonderin, can Aja move in here to?" Pony asked and looked at me expectantly.

"I guess but where will she sleep?"

"She can sleep with me."

"I don't know Pony, where will Soda sleep assuming he shares that room with you?"

"He'll sleep in Darry's room, cmon please?"

"Yeah, sure why not."

"Thanks man."

"Your being serious, you really like her don't ya."

"Yeah I do, she's like a mini version of you."

"You have no idea how many people have told me that."

"So you get that a lot."

"Oh, yeah, hey Aja guess what."

"What?" she replied.

"Your staying here with me."

"Really," she said and I could see her eyes get big.

"Really, now eat up because we got to get our clothes."

"I'm ready now," Aja said and came over to us with her plate. It was completely empty, for such a little kid, she sure can eat.

"Okay, we'll see you guys later, we'll be right back," I said to the guys as we left through the front door.

When we got to my house I packed half of our clothes and necessities into two bags. She held her bag and I held mine.

When we were a block away from the Curtis's, Aja ran ahead and ran into the house. I just laughed and kept walking when suddenly I felt a hand come over my mouth and pull me to the side. I bit down hard into the hand that was covering my mouth and heard a yelp come from my attacker. I stepped down hard on the foot that was behind me, that belonged to my attacker, and felt him release me. Than I ran a few feet and turned around.

When I saw who it was I was slightly stunned but then again I was kind of expecting it to be him.

_A/N Kind of Cliffhanger, I'll try to hurry with the next chap._


	5. The Future is Better Left Unseen

Sean started to charge at me with his fists flying but I deflected him until he hit me on the stomach. I doubled over in pain and he kneed me in the face. I scratched his face with my nails when I got the chance and he yelped and punched me. I kicked him where the sun don't shine and he fell to the ground.

I started to run away but felt his hand on my ankle that tripped me. I ripped his hand off of my ankle and nailed him in the face with my fist. He grabbed for my neck but missed and grabbed my sunglasses. I started to run with out my sunglasses but it didn't feel right. I ran back and tried to get them but Sean was already up with the sunglasses, smiling proudly. I ran right up to him and even though I was like a foot shorter than him I tried to look tall.

"Give them back," I ordered Sean.

"Why, you scared not to have them? You know it just occurred to me, I've never seen you without your sunglasses," Sean said evilly, "You know these look pretty good on me." He said that after he had put on the sunglasses.

He then picked me up, pushed me onto a wall, and looked me dead in the eyes. He took off the sunglasses while still holding me and just stared at me. I guess he saw something he didn't like because he turned his head away from me. I took the opportunity to grab back my sunglasses and punch my brother in the face. I got away and I heard my brother yell after me, "God damnit!"

I ran to the Curtis's house and slammed the door. I put on my sunglasses and then realized Johnny wasn't there and my little sister was no where in sight. I looked in Ponyboy's room and saw no one. I looked in Darry's room and once again no one. No one was in the kitchen or living room and then a voice from behind me, at the door said, "They went looking for you."

I turned around and stared into the cold eyes of Dallas Winston.

"Thanks," I said and ran towards the door and around Winston. I would have gone all the way out except Winston grabbed me by the arm.

"What the hell happened to you?" Winston said and dragged me inside to inspect my wounds. I realized I had blood all over my face, a split lip, bruises all over my stomach, my knuckles were bleeding, and my finger nails were bloody.

"You look like you just got out of a rumble," he said to me and pushed me down onto a chair.

"Maybe I have," I said, being a smartass.

"Don't be a wise ass," he said and left the room. When he came back he had a first aid kit in his hand.

"Hell no," I said and tried to get up but Winston pushed me back down.

"Hell yeah, now take off the sunglasses."

"NO!" I said and covered the sunglasses with my hands.

"YES!" He said and grabbed the sunglasses right off of my face. I covered my hands over my eyes but Winston swatted my hands away. He put his hand underneath my chin and lifted it so he could get a good look at my wounds, including my eyes.

I gave him my coldest stare but he didn't seem to care. He looked straight into my eyes and brushed some bangs away from my eyes so he could see clearer. Then suddenly he dropped his hand and looked away.

"Okay, that's the second time someone's done that today, what the hell is wrong with my eyes?" I asked mad that people pity me for no reason. There is nothing in my eyes, the only reason I wear the sunglasses are so when I'm in pain people will think I'm tough.

"Nothing, now shut the hell up."

"I don't believe you."

"Then go look in the mirror."

"I thought you said there was nothing wrong with my eyes."

"Just go look in the damn mirror." I did as I was told and got up to look in the bathroom mirror. When I saw what my face looked like, I was amazed, there was wet blood and dried blood all over my face. I pushed my bangs to the side and looked in the mirror. Suddenly, in the middle of my eye, I saw something that looked like a church on fire. It was so scary that I screamed. Winston came running in and looked at me.

"What happened, you hurt or some crap?" Winston asked me.

"You saw what was in my eyes, so you know."

"I didn't see crap, I just did that to get you scared and paranoid. Apparently it worked."

"That's not funny Winston. One thing you should know about me, NEVER TOY WITH MY MIND!" I screamed in his face.

When we walked back into the living room, Winston patched me up. I fell asleep on the couch with Winston in Darry's chair, also nodding off, and hoped what I saw in my eyes wasn't my future. I also wanted to know why my brother could see it to and not Winston. My life is too weird, I wonder if Aja can see it to. I guess I'll just have to find out.


	6. I Didn't Lose Her

I woke up to someone shaking me. It was Aja.

"I'm up, I'm up, okay you can stop the shaking now, Aja, stop the shaking," I said holding her hands so she couldn't shake me anymore. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and it looked as if she had been crying for awhile.

It was night out and I could see the full moon through the window. Winston was gone and I assumed Ponyboy and his brothers were asleep. Johnny was probably asleep in the lot or somewhere. My sunglasses were still off and Aja was staring into my eyes.

"What's wrong, baby, you okay," I said wiping her tear stained cheeks with my hands.

"I had a bad dream," she said in a tiny voice that would even make Dally cry.

"Its okay don't cry anymore, here come lie down with me," I said and moved closer to the end of the couch so Aja could get on in front of me. I put my arm around her and held her close to me.

"So what was this bad dream about?" I said whispering in her ear.

"I don't remember but you died," she said and started crying again.

"Hey, hey, hey, am I dead?"

"No."

"Then there's no reason to be upset, is there?"

"No."

"Good now lets go to sleep, I'm still tired."

"No," she said and looked at her face and saw her devilish grin.

"What do you mean no?"

"I'm not tired, I'm going out."

"Your seven, where could you possibly go?"

"I have ways."

"I'm sure you do, now go to sleep."

"No," she said and got up and ran for the door. She's seven where could she possibly go? After about two seconds after she ran out the door I realized she could go many places. I ran out the door after her and couldn't find her. I went down the street looking for her. She's seven how could she possibly get this far on her own.

Suddenly I felt a hand come down on my shoulder. I swung around to face my attacker when I realized it was just Johnny.

"God, Johnny you scared me."

"You okay."

"Yeah, that is if your referring to my encounter with my favorite big brother," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah and how's Aja?"

"If I can find her maybe we can find out."

"You lost her!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't lose her, she ran, you'd be surprised how fast she can be. I just misplaced her you could say."

"How do you misplace your sibling?" he said dumbfounded.

"I didn't misplace her, she ran out the door and I followed her. Somehow she got away, I was right behind her, I can't believe this."

"Either can I, you're usually so careful with her."

"Thanks for the guilt trip Johnny but she's my little sister, I think I can take care of her."

"Well your doing a good job so far."

"Johnny news flash I'm twelve and my seven year old sister is out alone at night! How do you think I feel right now?"

"Sorry, I know you feel bad enough as it is."

"Thank you, now help me look for her. She's seven for god sakes where could she have gone and in such a short amount of time."

Me and Johnny went everywhere yelling Aja's name and we came back with nothing. We were walking back to the Curtis' when I heard a whistle behind me. I swung around to look behind me and saw DALLAS WINSTON holding Aja by her shirt collar making sure she couldn't get away.

"You lose something?" Winston said coming up to us, dragging Aja. When he got close enough he released Aja and she ran the other way. Then Winston grabbed her and brought her to me. Aja hugged my stomach and refused to look up at me. I could tell she had been crying.

"Where'd you find her?"

"She was in an alley, bawling her eyes out."

"Why was she there?"

"You think I know? You're the one that lost her."

"Hey, leaver her alone," Johnny spoke up.

"Thank you Johnny, now look its late and I got to talk to this one so I hate to say it but," I said and then grumbled, "Thank you Winston."

"I missed that, what'd you say," Winston said coming leaning in closer to hear me.

"Don't be an ass."

"I'm not, I just missed what you said."

"I said thank you and you had to become a total ass about it."

"Okay, lets go back to the Curtis'," Johnny said to me.

"Alright, I'm outa here, see ya later guys," Dally said and turned down the street the way he came.

When me and Johnny got back to the Curtis', Johnny slept on Darry's chair and I took Aja into Ponyboy's room. He had left just enough room for Aja to snuggle in with him. When Aja snuggled onto the bed with Pony, he put his arm around her which surprised me. Ponyboy had really taken a liking to Aja which made me feel better. I wasn't the only one who wanted to take care of Aja anymore.

After I tucked Aja in, I went back to the couch and went out like a light.


	7. Woah

Me and Aja have been living here for about a month. Last week was my birthday so now I'm 13. Darry doesn't care though since I've been with him, we're practically family. He says he won't let me get a job and that I'm staying in school no matter what. He doesn't want me leaving; he says he'd be worried sick if I did. I don't blame him and after everything that's happened so far and with my brother.

As far as I know Sean is back in New York to stay. That day Aja ran away, it turns out Sean had found Aja and started saying some really mean things like that I would be so much happier with him if Aja had never been born. When Winston had come by, Sean ran away.

Darry set him straight. Darry sent Sean back to New York with two black eyes, a split lip, at least two broken ribs, and a threat that he'd do it again if Sean ever came near me or my sister. Darry even waved goodbye to him at the train station just to make sure he didn't try anything. It was pretty funny actually.

Johnny's been acting really weird lately. Ever since I turned 13 all the guys have been looking at me differently even the guys at school. The Socs at school have started hanging out by locker and trying to pick me up. In the past week I've gotten maybe five offers for a date. All of which I declined. Three of them were from Socs even.

I've become a lot more secure now that I wear my sunglasses on top of my head. I wear them more as a headband now. For some reason my eyes are fine now. No burning churches or anything. Before my grandmother died, she used to tell me that me and my sister were special and that we should never forget that.

Before I moved to Tulsa I used to live with my grandmother. Then she had to die and leave me with my parents. At that time Aja was living with us to. She was just a little kid then. Sean was living with mom and dad considering my grandmother couldn't stand him always being mean to Aja and taunting me.

Me and Johnny were just sitting and talking in the lot one night and we started talking about the Socs. I told him about all the Soc offers I got and he looked hurt.

"I can't believe they just started asking, I mean why can't they just stay with their own kind," I said disgusted.

"I don't like that either but I don't blame them I mean you are beautiful," Johnny said in an almost shy voice.

"Thanks Johnny but I'm not that pretty, I mean before no one thought I was."

"I did," Johnny said under his breath so I couldn't hear him.

"Sorry Johnny I didn't hear you what'd you said."

"I said I always thought that you were pretty."

"You did."

"Yeah, you just never noticed, you never notice anything," Johnny said getting really defensive and he stood up about to leave.

"Johnny what are you talking about calm down," I said standing up.

"You never notice, you never notice how pretty you are, you never notice that you're to tough for your own good, and you never notice how I feel about ya, you just never notice," Johnny said and started walking away.

"Johnny," I said and grabbed his arm. He swung around and cupped my face in his hands. Then he kissed me. When we parted he just looked at me and I looked at him, shocked. Then he did it again and kissed me harder this time. I started kissing him back. When we parted for the second time, we just looked at each other. We were going to kiss again when suddenly we heard screaming. It sounded like Ponyboy and Aja.

Me and Johnny started running towards the screaming hand in hand. When we got there the guys had already gotten rid of the Socs and I saw Steve trying to calm Aja down who was crying.

I let go of Johnny's hand and ran to Aja. Aja wrapped her arms around me, squeezing me tight and saying these really weird things. She said she knew that it was going to happen and she saw it. That I was going to die. It was all too weird.

Then Darry started yelling at Ponyboy and Aja stopped hugging me and ran to Ponyboy. She stood in front of Ponyboy and looked Darry in the face. She was about three or four feet smaller than him but she looked like she could stare him in the face.

She gave him the puppy dog pout and said, "Leave Ponyboy alone.

"Please," she said and gave Darry the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright whatever, I don't have time for this," Darry said somewhat bitterly. Soda and Steve talked about what they were doing for the night then I realized Dally was out of the cooler. I forgot that he had been put in for about two weeks just because of shoplifting and resisting arrest. What an idiot.

Two- Bit left to go pick up his girlfriend and Dally asked me if I wanted to go to the movie tomorrow night with him, Johnny, and Ponyboy. I said fine without really realizing what I was saying. I was still kind of shocked from what had been happening. Dally left with Johnny and Pony, me, and Aja went into the Curtis house.


	8. Where'd That Come From

**Gracie's POV**

The next day Johnny, Dally, Pony, and me went to the movies to see some stupid beach movie. Of course Dally refused to go in the legal way not that we could afford it anyway. Johnny and I haven't talked since we kissed and quite frankly I'm not sure I want to talk. It was such a good kiss that talking would just make everything worse.

Dally sat behind a couple of girl Socs and in just that sentence I already knew that the situation wasn't going to end well. I was right considering Dally got yelled at in the face by that feisty red head. When she did that I applauded and said bravo but that got me a smack in the side of the head by Dally. Then he dragged me and Johnny with him to get some cokes. Dally literally dragged me by the hands but Johnny just followed to make sure Dally wouldn't start a fight or anything.

**Ponyboy's POV**

After the prettiest Soc I've ever seen yelled at Dally, Gracie got smacked in the head by Dal because she cheered for the Soc. I laughed because it was pretty funny but it wasn't that funny for Gracie considering Dally dragged her along with him on his way out. Then Johnny got up and followed them. Probably so Gracie and Dally wouldn't end up killing each other.

Then the Soc spoke up and said to me, "Are you gonna start in on us to?"

"No mam."

"You don't look the type anyway, what's your name?"

"Ponyboy."

"That's a really original name."

"Well my dad was a really original person I even have a brother named Sodapop and that girl who left with Dally, her names Gracie and she even has a sister named Aja."

"I like the name Aja, that's really cute. Well my names Sherry but people call me Cherry cause of my hair and this is Marcia."

"Nice to meet you."

Then Dally, Johnny, and Gracie came back. Gracie's sunglasses were down in front of her eyes. That means she was either really sad or really mad. Either way it meant get out of her way. She rarely ever wears them in front of her eyes anymore and something must have happened because it was dark out.

"Here's a coke maybe it'll cool you off," Dally said real coolly.

"Maybe this'll cool you off," Cherry said poured her coke on Dally.

But then Dally started attacking Cherry I guess but Gracie spoke up and said, "Leave her alone!"

Dally smacked Gracie across the face causing her sunglasses to go flying and when I saw her face I gasped. She had a black eye.

_A/N Short Chap. I'll update when I can._


	9. Freaked

**Gracie's POV**

What an idiot! I can't believe Dally nailed me in the eye. I'm gonna have a black eye for weeks. Good thing its dark out so no one can really tell. It's a good thing Johnny yelled at Dally before I got to him. Dally looked taken aback by Johnny and left but before he left Dally picked up my sunglasses, put them on top of my head and sarcastically said,

"Here kid, don't let these hide your pretty little face."

I could have killed him for saying that. What an arrogant, cocky jerk! I immediately took off the sunglasses.

"Don't let him bother you Gracie, he didn't mean no harm," Johnny said apologetically and put his arm around my shoulder. The girls in front of us thanked us and asked us to sit up with them. We actually got into a good conversation then someone came from behind me and Johnny yelling, "You've had it greasers!" Me and Johnny jumped a mile high.

"Here kids maybe this'll settle your nerves," Two- Bit said after scaring me almost into a heart attack. He gave Johnny a flask and then rubbed his hand on my head messing up my hair.

Two- Bit and Marcia hit it off really well and Cherry and Ponyboy got up to get sodas and popcorn. While they were gone, me and Johnny talked for a while. Johnny put his arm around me and that scared me. I jumped up but Johnny took my arm and pulled me back down.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Johnny apologized.

"I know I just freaked out a little, sorry, remember I'm still a young kid" I said also apologizing.

"Your not that much of a kid."

"Yeah, I am."

"No, your not, young kids run from Dally you just fight him off."

"What can I say, after Sean I'm pretty much immune to any tough badass."

"I wish I had the bravery you do."

"You do Johnny its just in your heart," I said and put my hand on his heart. He put his hand over mine. It sent a shiver up my spine and I felt like freaking out and running away but something kept me there. It was my heart. As we inched closer and closer to kiss, Two- Bits words rung through my ears, breaking us up before we ever got to kiss. I realized Cherry and Pony had come back and we're kind of staring at us but leave it to Two- Bit to end an awkward silence.

"Time to go," Two Bit said, "End of movie."

We decided to walk Cherry and Marcia home. Marcia and Two- Bit were up talking in the front followed by me and Johnny, and Cherry and Pony. Suddenly Johnny put his arm around me again and I jumped, again but this time more subtlety and held Johnny's arm around my shoulder so he couldn't draw it back. He smiled and I couldn't believe it but I actually smiled.

Then my happiness was wrecked when Pony started blabbing about how bad his home life was. That just pissed me off and then when he went off about me and Johnny it was even worse but what really killed him was when he said Aja wasn't worthwhile. Two- Bits also very close to Aja and before I met the gang, Two- Bit was always taking care of her so when Pony said that Two- Bit hit him and told him to shut up.

As if that wasn't bad enough, just then a Soc car started following us. They blocked our way past and I could tell they had been drinking. They ordered Cherry and Marcia to come with them but they refused. Then the lead Soc got real close to me and said, "I know you two, you're the ones I kicked the crap out of a while ago. Wow kid you really filled out," he said coming closer to me.

Johnny took out his switchblade and stepped in front of me. Another Soc and Two- Bit were really going at it when Cherry just exploded screaming, "No fighting, I hate it, we'll come with you just no fighting."

Cherry whispered something to Ponyboy before leaving reluctantly. By the look on Pony's face, he didn't like what she had to say. We started walking back home with disappointed looks on our faces especially Ponyboy.


	10. GRACIE!

Two- Bit went home first, and then Pony, Johnny, and I made a fire and started talking about the country. I put my sunglasses in my jean jacket pocket and I settled myself between Johnny and Pony. Pony put his arm around me so that my head was lying on his arm but Johnny got a little jealous so he put his arm around my waist instead.

I fell asleep until I felt Pony gently lifting my head off his arm and lifting me up to go with him home. I wouldn't get up but finally Pony got tired of trying to wake me and just flipped me over his shoulder, still sleeping.

"Night Johnny, if you get tired come to my house," Pony said to Johnny.

"Okay."

Halfway home I opened my eyes and saw Pony's back. It scared me so bad I screamed and because I scared Pony he dropped me and I landed face first on the ground.

"Ow! Pony!" I screamed in pain. I had my sunglasses on so I didn't get hurt that badly but my sunglasses indented into the sides of my eyes.

"Sorry but you shouldn't have scared me," Pony said helping me off the ground.

"You shouldn't have had me on your shoulder in the first place."

"You wouldn't move."

"Well you could have left me there with Johnny."

"I wasn't going to leave you outside in the cold."

"You left Johnny there."

"Why are you arguing with me, the faster you get home the faster you get to sleep."

"Sorry, I guess I'm so used to arguing with people, I take the littlest thing and argue with the people around even if they are my friends."

"Yeah, I guess you overreacted."

"Oh, I overreacted, you almost killed me."

"You started it."

"Pony," I started but then realized we were home, "Oh, look we're home."

"You first, if Darry's up I don't want to feel his wrath first."

"Coward, but I'm not going first cause he can throw me out. Remember the rule, if I make one wrong move I'm out of here but, you don't have a black mark on your record Pone."

"Darry would never throw you out."

"Your right but your still going first," I said and pushed Pony in front of me through the door laughing.

"Where have you two been do you know what time it is!" Darry yelled the second we got in the door.

"Well its two o' clock in the morning kiddos."

"We didn't know," Pony said quietly and took my hand pulling me into his room so we could get around Darry. Considering Soda was on the sofa I guess I was sleeping in Pony's room. Darry stopped Pony before we got there shouting, "We didn't know, we forgot, that's all I ever here from you two."

"Well Dare," I said before Darry cut me off saying, "Be careful what you say girly because you and your sister could be out on the streets again with the snap of my fingers."

"Calm down Darry," Soda said."

"No, I'm sick of you sticking up for them!"

"Don't yell at them!" Pony screamed and Darry pushed Pony into me. Pony got up quickly but I just sat there staring at Darry when Pony pulled me up by my hands dragging me with him, crying. I could hear Darry calling after us, "Ponyboy!" "Gracie!"

We found Johnny and ran with him until we finally stopped.

"Pony please stopped crying, it'll be okay," I said and wiped Pony's tears with my sleeve. I could see Johnny giving Pony a jealous look.

"What happened?" Johnny asked.

"Darry hit me," Pony sobbed.

"I think I like it better when the old man's hitting me at least he knows I'm there."

"Your right, lets just take a walk in the park maybe I'll cool off by then."

"Good idea Pony," I said and we started walking.

Half way through the park we saw a mustang. I tried to run but Pony and Johnny pulled me back saying, "It's to late, there already here."

I just nodded my head and stood there terrified. They came at us and I could tell they were drunk.

"These the greasers who were trying to pick up our girls," the leader slurred.

"Yeah," the leaders best friend said. I think his name was Randy and the leaders name was Bob.

"Maybe we'll just take there girls," Bob said coming towards me.

"Your out of your territory so you better watch it," Johnny said and Pony and him stepped in front of me.

"No you better watch it pal," Randy said.

After that everything just happened in slow motion. I couldn't here anything Bob said but I could see his lips move angrily. Then Ponyboy said something stupid because suddenly the Socs came running at us fists armed and ready to beat us to a pulp.

Bob, Randy, and two other boys got hold of Pony and me. I didn't see what happened to Johnny but I assume he was caught also. I started screaming when someone put there hand over my mouth but I bit there hand so hard that I could taste the blood in my mouth. The guy screamed and punched me in the face. I could see for a second that Pony was being drowned so I kicked one guy in the balls and made a move to help Pony but another Soc caught me. He threw me into the water and took out his switchblade.

During the fight I lost my jean jacket so all I had on was my white tank top and my jeans. The Soc lifted up my shirt and slid the blade across my stomach then ran. I got up not noticing that the whole fountain was full of blood. As I stood up outside the fountain I looked down at my stomach not realizing how bad that Soc had actually stabbed me. I can still here Johnny's voice saying, "Gracie!" as I fell into darkness.

The next time I woke up I was in one of Buck's rooms. I recognized it, it was the same one Dally usually stays. When I sat up I realized I had a bandage around my stomach. Suddenly Dally came through the door with a beer. When he saw me he said, "Good your finally awake, do you know how long you've been asleep kid? I pretty much figured you were dead."

"Ok, Dally talk a little softer I feel like I have a hangover."

"Whatever, hey I think these belong to you," Dally said and held out my sunglasses to me.

"My sunglasses, I totally forgot about them. Wait I put these in my jean jacket and I lost my jean jacket during the fight with the Socs. The fight with the Socs, where're Johnny and Pony?"

"Calm down, I went back to get your sunglasses when I saw you didn't have them on you or your notorious jean jacket. Pony and Johnny are in Windrixville; later today we'll go see them, its about a days drive. Johnny killed a Soc cause he was drowning Ponyboy and there hiding out in a church. The only reason they left you here was because you were hurt. Got yourself stabbed pretty good too."

"Wait, you went back to where we were just so you could get my sunglasses when obviously the police would be there. You could have made yourself the number one suspect."

"I probably all ready was the number one suspect but you didn't look the same without them. Besides it was evidence and if they found your stuff there I wouldn't be the number one suspect anymore."

"Thank you."

"Whatever don't get used to this."

"I won't."

**Dally's POV**

Me and Gracie took Buck's car and went to Windrixville. Gracie sat in the shotgun seat and I was in the drivers. I turned my head to see her sleeping. The scary thing is the other day when Johnny carried her to Buck's; I was actually worried about her. I thought she was really hurt and it made me feel weird when I saw her without her jean jacket or sunglasses.

After sleeping for six days I thought she had gone into hibernation. Yet she's still sleeping, I will never understand her. She looks like an angel when she's sleeping, wait did I just think that? I'm going nuts; this kid is tearing me apart.

When we finally got there the kid was still sleeping so I kind of left her there. Johnny and Pony were starving so I thought I'd take em out to get something to eat. By then Gracie was awake and waiting for us. We took the boys out for some barbeque chicken sandwiches when Johnny tells us he's turning himself in. After all of this and now he wants to go back. I don't want him to do time in the cooler that's just not cool. It makes you hard and I don't want to see that happen to Johnny.

I started driving back when I saw the church on fire Pony jumped out of the car first, then Gracie, and then Johnny. I started screaming after them but they jumped into the burning church. They handed some kids out to me to take to safety but the only person's safety I care about is Johnny's and mine and maybe Gracie's. Hell I don't care I guess I actually care about her. Suddenly Pony was flung out the window with fire on his back but I put that out. Sadly the kid went down like a ton of bricks. Then suddenly Johnny was flung out of the church and I heard Gracie scream.

I couldn't believe it but I actually screamed, "Gracie!"

Then I jumped in to save her. I found her with her sunglasses flung across the floor and she was unconscious on the floor with fire all around her. Her eyes were bleeding. I picked her up and I put her outside of the church where Johnny tended to her. I was about to jump out when I saw her sunglasses lying on the floor. I tried to pick them up but they felt like a burning pot so I burned my hand and flung them out the window. Then right before I got out a flaming beam hit me in the arm. I screamed but I jumped out right before the church came flaming down.

The paramedics came shortly after to take all of us to the hospital. What a day!


	11. Memories

**Gracie**

I opened my eyes and I saw darkness. I couldn't see anything. I was so scared, was I dead or was I blind? I started screaming when I heard people start piling into my room.

"Calm down Gracie its ok," I could tell that, that was Pony's voice.

"Come on babygirl calm down," that was Two- Bit's voice; I could always tell when it was him.

"Where's Johnny and Dally?" I said sobbing because I couldn't see anything.

"Their in other rooms, your in the hospital," Pony said.

I started to sob uncontrollably when I felt two arms come around me, bringing me to whoever's body it was. I tucked my head into the sweatshirt of either Pony or Two- Bit.

"Its ok, Gracie, come on, its ok," said the person with the sweatshirt, it was Pony.

"What's wrong with me Pony?" I sobbed, I could tell that Two- Bit had left the room.

"I'm so sorry Gracie," Pony said with pity in his voice.

"No, no don't pity me Pony, there's nothing wrong with me, there can't be."

"Your blind."

"No, your lying, get away from me, your lying," I said and started to fight Pony to let me go but he wouldn't budge.

"Please calm down."

"No!"

"Calm down Gracie," said a voice from the door. It was Johnny. I was so happy he was alive that I jumped out of Pony's arms and ran to where the voice was coming from. I could tell that Pony was disappointed that I had leaped out of his arms even though I didn't see his face. I hugged Johnny and he squeezed me back. Hugging Johnny brought back all the memories from what had happened in Windrixville.

_Pony, Johnny, and me were stuck in that burning church. I could hear Dally yelling at us from outside. It was burning in there but I've always wanted to be a hero and I figured this would be a great place to start. My sunglasses fell onto my eyes as we started handing out kids to Dally when I felt it start to get hotter in the church. Then suddenly I saw Pony being flung out the window by Johnny._

_"Your next," Johnny said getting me by the arms._

_"No, your next," I said and pushed him out the window when I saw a flaming beam come flying at his back. I was so quick that the beam missed Johnny but hit me square in the eyes. My sunglasses flew off my eyes and I screamed a bloodcurdling scream and blacked out._

I remembered the time in the church as I held Johnny closely. He dragged me backwards until I was lying on what I'm guessing was the hospital bed.

"I love you," I managed to get out before I blacked out again.

_A/N Sorry short chap, but I had computer troubles and wasn't able to write anymore chaps. I have homework now that's school started so it's gonna be hard to update. Next chap is gonna show how Dally, Aja, Johnny, and Pony reacted to the fire._


	12. New Feelings

**Pony**

I stayed at the hospital with Johnny watching Gracie all night to make sure she was ok. Darry kept trying to get me to come home with him but I told him I wasn't gonna leave Gracie. After a lot of arguing I got him to let me stay. I couldn't not stay, I felt so guilty about what happened to Gracie. She lost her eyesight all because I wanted to be a hero.

She looked so pale laying there in her hospital bed with a white strip of gauze over her eyes. Me and Johnny were sitting in chairs right next to her bed. He was asleep with his fingers laced with hers. I don't know why but I felt jealous. I felt like I should be the one that Gracie loves and who's holding her hand while she's in the hospital. Gracie and her sister have been living at our house for a while now and I think during that time I developed feelings for her.

I'd never even think of taking her away from Johnny, but I was so jealous of him it made me want to scream. Gracie was so beautiful, Johnny deserves her, but I really want her.

I was so busy staring at Gracie that I didn't hear someone come up from behind me.

"How's she doin?" a voice said from behind me. I musta jumped three feet in the air. I didn't scream though because I didn't want to wake Gracie or Johnny.

"Chill out kid I didn't mean to scare you." It was Dally.

**Dally**

"I wasn't scared," Pony said trying to cover up his fright.

I knew when I came into the room that Pony didn't know I was there. I could've announced my presence but I just wanted to see Pony jump. Of course he wasn't gonna scream god forbid he'd wake up precious little Gracie, I'm saying this sarcastically of course.

"Of course you weren't so how's she doin?"

"She's alright, she looks so pale, but she still looks so beautiful," Pony said while looking at Gracie. He looked like he was in some kind of trance or something.

"What are you blind? She looks terrible," I said almost laughing. Although when I did look at her that second I noticed something I never noticed before. I noticed how tough she was. She had to be really tough to have sacrificed Johnny for herself and then to end up losing her eyesight. I pity no one, but I do give respect and Gracie earned it.

"No she doesn't she's beautiful," Pony said still mesmerized.

"Yeah, ok," I said sarcastically and moved closer to her bed.

"Watcha doin here anyway Dal, shouldn't you be in your own room?"

"I wanted to see how the kid was and make sure she wasn't dead. Lota good it woulda done me if I hurt myself to save her precious sunglasses for nothing."

"You saved her sunglasses!?" Pony exclaimed in shock.

"Keep your voice down your gonna wake the kid and Johnny and yea I did save them."

"Wow you risked your life to get what mattered most to her."

"Chill, I don't like her that much."

"Then why'd you go back for them?"

"What is this, an interrogation? I get enough of those from the police and I don't need one from you."

"But do you like her?"

"What is this second grade? I saved her and her freakin sunglasses that's it alright Pony. What are you jealous or something?"

"No of course not why would I be," Pony said almost too quickly.

"I don't know your acting weird I don't know if I want to be around you when your like this."

"Fine then leave."

"Whats up your butt, your not usually this feisty or eager for a confrontation?"

"Nothing I'm just being protective, you have hurt Gracie before."

"You've gotta be kidding me. Kid I saved her from her older bro and that freakin church but if you feel this strongly then I'll just give the girl what I came here to give her then leave."

"Fine."

I went over to the bed and put my hands into my leather jacket pockets. I reached around until I found the thing I was looking for. Then I took them out and put them on the table next to her bed. I thought she would need her sunglasses considering me and her would probably never see each other again. I was planning on leaving in a coupla days to go back to New York. I was gonna say goodbye to Johnny first of course but I wasn't planning on saying good bye to Gracie. Things were getting to hot for me around here. After the fire people are gonna start thinking that I'm a hero but I don't want that so I'm takin off for New York.

After I put the sunglasses on the table I walked out of the room without saying goodbye to anyone not even Pony. I could tell he was still staring at me as I walked down the hallway.


End file.
